


[Art] Pet

by theeverdream



Series: November 2016 [13]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Dom/sub, Fanart, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeverdream/pseuds/theeverdream
Summary: Tony belongs to Gibbs.





	

  



End file.
